how many will the heralds take
by Once Lyss
Summary: Dark Valdemar AU. The Choosing of a new Herald.


The rumor spread like wild-fire across the near-lying farmsteads. From there, it continued along the market roads to the villages, and from the villages onto the major roads and further on to the rest of the kingdom. It travelled from mouth to mouth, never written down but committed to memory.

A new Companion had been born.

Hayel heard it from Old Man Bannagh down at the horse market. She'd come to buy a new plow pony, old Merry having passed during the winter. The market place had already been a-buzz, wary eyes thrown in the direction of the stocks and stage. But no Herald had passed through the Clockhill horse market for nearly two years. There was no reason for them to be there now.

Across the square a group of children laughingly played a singing game, a handful of them dancing around three in the middle. Hayel quietly hummed along, feeling along a pony's legs.

_clip clop the horses come  
clip clop the heralds come  
clip clop the gates are broken  
clip clop they're at your door_

"They say it's the foal of the Queen's Own," the pony's owner said quietly. The pony shied a bit as Hayel lifted a back hoof. The owner placed a calming hand on her withers. "You remember? Stole her from the boarder they did."

Hayel did remember. "She's the second person that Companion took." She reflexively placed her hand on her stomach. The swelling was barely visible yet. "They protested, didn't they?"

The owner snorted. "Barely. Even those people know better." He patted the pony one last time, and peered at Hayel. "What say you? She's a fine one. "

Hayel thought. The pony was sturdy enough, and even-tempered. If they bred her, they wouldn't have to buy another pony for a good dozen years. "I'll take her."

She counted up the coins and handed them over. It'd take a toll on their savings, but a new pony... They needed one, with her being in the family way and all.

Hayel looked across the square. Davian should be waiting at the inn by now, and it would take half a day to get home. It was better that they got going. She took the rope attached to the halter.

_taver, rolan, gwena, white  
talamir, talia, elspeth, knight  
riding proudly dressed in white  
will they come for you tonight?_

Hayel muttered along under her breath as she passed the children. As they chanted the last phrase, they scattered as the children in the middle gave chase.

_how many will the heralds take?_

* * *

The official message came later in the spring. The Herald riding into the square smiled gently at them from the back of his Companion. The proclamation in his hand was tied with blue ribbons, the same color as the Companion's eyes. The bells tied to the harness tinkled softly in the breeze.

"A foal has been born to Companion Rolan and Companion Penna," he announced. Beneath him, the Companion surveyed the crowd. His blue eyes seemed to pierce into Hayel's very soul. She couldn't look away. She couldn't hide. "She has been named Amala. Pray for her future Choosing!"

"May she Choose wisely," the many voices of the gathered murmured.

Hayel only mouthed along, still caught in the Companion's eyes. Her hands helplessly cradled her stomach, filling out her dress. The child within her kicked gently. She broke the gaze.

The Companion had come for her father almost twenty years ago. He'd been on the roof, tying down fresh rushes. She'd played in the yard, bouncing the ball he bought for her at the market, as she sang a song he taught her. The sun had been high in the sky, the heat oppressing. She remembered the sound of many tiny bells tinkling, and the blinding color of the Companion's coat as he trotted past.

_there is a white-clad maiden, she's resting on a field  
and laying close beside her, you find her sword and shield_

The song she'd been singing kept tumbling off her lips as she'd watched him almost fall off the roof in his haste to greet the Companion.

_la-li-la-do her voice is high and bright_

He'd fallen around the Companion's neck, a white nose nuzzling his shoulder. For a moment, neither of them had moved. Then her father had swung onto the Companion's back. When they'd departed, he hadn't look back to his home or his daughter. Not once.

Now, standing in the square, with her husband at her side, and a child growing within her, was the first time she'd seen him since. When the Companion turned to leave, he didn't look back this time, either. Hayel looked after him, compared the strong back of her father to the lean frame of the man on the back of the Companion. Her father had been a big, laughing man. Not this thin Herald with gentle, blank eyes.

"I don't think he remembered you." Davian wrapped his arm about her, looking after the Herald with hard eyes. Hayel leaned into him, closing her eyes and hiding her face in his neck. "They never do."

_la-li-la-do she's waiting for the fight_

Hayel squeezed her eyes shut. She never wanted to hear that song ever again.

* * *

The midsummer sun stood high when Jenia came to the world, screaming and redfaced. Davian beamed at their daughter, holding her to his chest before giving her to Hayel.

"She's beautiful," he breathed, watching her suckle.

Hayel laughed breathlessly. It felt as if she'd been run over by a cart and then sucked dry of all her innards. "She'd better be after nine and a half months of lugging her around." Carefully, she adjusted the cloth wrapped around the small babe. Jenia, her Jenia.

"Will she grow as strong as you?" Davian said, letting the baby tug on his finger with a tiny hand.

"Stronger." Hayel hefted Jenia higher, adjusting her bodice to cover herself. "Jenia will be the strongest little girl in the village. Won't you, little one?"

The baby looked up at her, face dominated by a newborn's blue eyes. An uncomfortable feeling curled in Hayel's stomach.

"Close the shutters," she asked suddenly, her skin crawling. It was so quiet, so quiet.

Davian stilled, looked carefully at her. "Hayel..."

There was storm in the air, a storm and a...

_Tinkle._

No. She was too old. Her father had been too old. And not even a Companion would take a babe.

_Tinkle._

Davian heard it too. His face paled, his hands shook as he carefully tugged her out of the birthing bed. "The backdoor. Maybe..."

_Tinkle. Tinkletinkle._

She tried to silence to her mind. They could look through her, as if she was glass or water or lace. Davian wrapped a blanket about her and the babe. They hurried.

_Tinkletinkle. Tinkletinkle._

The door had swelled from the rains. Davian put his shoulder against it and it groaned beneath his weight. Jenia started to fuss against her chest. Hayel gave her a nipple. She sang quietly under her breath. "_And standing by the river you find her snow-white mare._"

"Hayel!"

Davian's voice broke through the haze. Hayel bit her tongue, fighting to stop the words. The door was open. But where would they run? On the other side was only - _she carries her to battles, her enemies beware_!

"Stop!" She didn't recognize her own voice. "Stop it! Please!"

_clip clop clip clop her eyes are burning blue_

Jenia cried, hickuping softly between high-pitched wails. Davian snatched her and held her close against his chest, staring at Hayel. His face was deadly white. She reached for them, reached for him.

"_Clip clop clip clop and seeing what is true_," she sang, begging him to let her hold her, let her calm her daughter. If she didn't, they would...

A white head appeared in the doorway. A soft, soft nose touched her cheek. Deep blue eyes, as gentle as a summer's sky, looked into hers. Hayel sighed, nestled against the warmth and steady feeling of being _there_.

_I Choose you_. The voice wasn't quite in her mind, but not quite outside it either. Hayel looked at the Companion in amazement. "I'm not worthy!" she protested.

A soft chuckle touched her mind in reply. _Oh Chosen. You are the only one I could Choose. The only one worthy of me_.

Hayel blushed, running a hand down the strong neck. "What's your name?"

_Saviel_. She threw her mane haughtily but with a twinkle in her eye that said she wasn't half as serious as she looked. _We really ought to get a move on. It's a long way to the capital._

It really was, Hayel realized. She hadn't been further than the horse market before, and even that took half a day to reach. "We'll never get there tonight!"

_We will, Chosen. I think you'll find that us Companions have quite some advantages over mere horses._ Saviel side-stepped, letting Hayel within reach of her saddle. _Come now! We have a long road ahead of us._

Hayel drew herself into the saddle in delight, leaning low and laughing as Saviel's step lengthened and their surroundings started to blur. A memory of an old song that her father had sung to her when he visited with his Companion seemed to sneak into her mind, almost as if from somewhere else. As they crossed the ford, she sang it under her breath and let the wind whip it from her lips.

_bring us closer, bring us there  
let us come before they dare  
cross our kingdom's border  
that is our queen's order_


End file.
